cs_eternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
"Between the Devil And the Deep Blue Sea" is the fifth episode of the first season of C.S. Eternity, and the fifth episode of the series. It originally aired on August 22, 2016, on The FB network. Synopsis A peace conference between 289 and the Oceonic Queen gives a chance for a budding romance begins to bloom into something bigger, and Olly notices something strange about the Captain. Summary Caspian debriefs the crew on their diplomatic mission to Oceolana, an ocean planet with an underwater civilization in which they will be spending three days. Wesley is unusually tired, but when Jo inquires after his wellbeing he plays it off. They disembark and venture out into the ocean. Olly is overjoyed to explore the new land, Zara is disgruntled, and Caspian warns Ikeda to stay civil after she uses a series of water-related puns in communication with the Oceonis. While Caspian greets the Queen, Wesley and Jo share a discussion of their homes and the siblings they left behind. Wesley's sister Ellie is enlisting into cadet school. They discuss feelings of homesickness and the grief over missing their families aging. They promise to be there for each other. The crew meets an Oceonis envoy that takes them within the Capital Building. They meet with the Queen, who tells them of Oceolana's rocky history of civil wars, human invaders, and a slow rebuilding of peace. She speaks of making amends, and Caspian goes with her to negotiate in private. Wesley and Jo venture out to a coral reef on the edge of the city. When prompted, Wesley explains to Jo his background: that he came from a poor but hardworking family, that his father scraped together money to spend on a good education for Wesley and his sister, and that Wesley is in the UNSC now to provide for his family in return. Jo tells him that she hasn't been able to have any contact with her family in the four months since they left Earth. They share a moment, and Wesley moves to take his helmet off to kiss Jo. She stops him, warning of explosive decompression, and the moment turns awkward. Jo leaves, and Darcy, who has been listening in, confronts Wesley about the moment. She convinces him to run after Jo. He confesses his feelings for her, and although Jo says it would be dangerous to be together, she reciprocates his feelings. She sends a message to Caspian, lying about an engine malfunction back on the ship, and she and Wesley race back to 289 and share a passionate kiss. They agree to keep their relationship secret in the early stages. Olly and Zara wait in the Capital building for the negotiations conclude. Olly is agitated, and the two snap at each other before he speaks about having a dream that he can't pursue. Zara guesses his feelings for Caspian. He jumps up to take a walk to the reef, but changes his mind and stays at the implication that Caspian might need him. Zara challenges Olly to look her in the eyes and tell her he doesn't have feelings for Caspian, and he can't. He says that Caspian barely even sees him as a friend, but Zara encourages him. Olly finally calls her by her real name: Zara. Caspian finishes negotiations, complaining of a migraine. The crew comes onto the ship, greeted by a natural-acting Jo and Wesley. Cas fumbles with a bottle of pills and drops one, which Olly picks up, noting that it isn't migraine medicine, or like anything he has ever seen. Olly tells Caspian that he should feel free to talk to him about anything, but Caspian brushes him off and leaves. Olly takes the pill to Sabrina and asks her to analyze it, but keep the analysis secret from everyone, the captain included. She identifies it as Buspirone, a very old, out of date medication used to treat anxiety. She wants to know the owner of the pill, saying that they must be told it is ineffective and must have a proper evaluation. Olly attempts to protect Caspian's identity, first refusing to give a name and then claiming it as his own, but when Sabrina sees through the ruse he admits that the pill was Caspian's. Olly goes to Caspian's office and tells him about the medicine and that he should meet with Sabrina. Caspian insists he doesn't need help, eventually telling Olly he'll "consider it", and makes an abrupt exit, ending the conversation. Cast Main: *Caspian Djao *Oliver Lewis *Joelle Bandiwe *Wesley Notoma *Zara Faulds *Eden Ikeda *Sabrina Cruthirds *Darcy Vaughn Guest: *Queen of the Oceonis Quotes Sabrina: "Oh, aquatic life is so much fun to dissect! I mean, only when they're dead, of course, haha!" Ikeda: "Hey there, buoys and gills!" Olly: "They have four genders." Ikeda: "Uh, hey there… fronds." Wesley: "My dad- he spent a lot of his money putting me in good, good schools, my whole life. We were really poor, but lemme tell you something- we were educated. Smartest kid in high school, took CTE classes for mechanics and engineering. And I fit track in. You'd never guess we were scratching an empty well to get dinner." Jo: "You want to take the reins, Notoma? Then make a move." Wesley: "I can fix things if they're broken. That's what I was meant to do." Zara: "Look me dead in the eyes, and, with all honesty, tell me you don't even have the slightest bit of feeling towards the cap. … You can't do it. You can't say it to me." Olly: "You know, I stumbled across his notes from the first time we met by accident? I thought I made a good impression. I was trying so hard to be likeable for once, and not come off too strong, but you know what he wrote about me? 'Be very wary of Lewis.' That was it. I put so much work into knowing what he likes and doesn't, making sure everything is to his liking, and I think he just hates me more for it." Wesley: "It's surreal. You know? Didn't think it'd happen. Didn't think you'd see something in me." Jo: "Wesley Notoma, I see the world in you." Wesley: "You are my world." Trivia *This episode marks the first mention of Ellie Notoma, as Wesley calls in her the opening, although her voice is not actually heard. *Zara's real name is first spoken by Olly, although it doesn't become known to the rest of the crew until later episodes. *Darcy is seen to be claustrophobic in this episode, although it doesn't come up again much in the rest of the series. *Wesley has a cat named Graye back at home.